custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Let's Go Exploring (Thevideotour1's version)
'''Let's Go Exploring (Thevideotour1's version) '''is a Custom Barney and the Backyard Gang, released on August 8, 1990. Plot When Barney and his Friends Gonna Find That Key. Cast * Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Voss) * Michael (Brian Epps) * Amy (Becky Swonke) * Jason (Kurt Dykhuizen) * Tina (Jessica Zucha) * Luci (Leah Gloria) * Derek (Rickey Carter) * Andrew (Robert Lundquist) * Sean Abel (Kevin Collins/Charlie Autism Johnson) * Dolores (Mary Kate Olsen) * Sharon (Ashley Olsen) Songs # Barney Theme Song # What Can We Play on a Rainy Day! # Lazy Rainy Afternoon # The More We Solve Together # Being Together # A Hunting We Will Go # Find the Key (Tune: Raptor in the Woods) # Oh Where Oh Where is the Key Gone? (Tune: Oh Where Oh Where has My Little Dog Gone?) # If You're Happy and You Know It # You Can Count on Me # The Exercise Song # I Love You Trivia * Adam was Sick so Andrew replaced him. * This video will later be adapted to the "Blue's Clues" Episode "What Does Blue Wanna Do on a Rainy Day!" and "Big Bag" Episode "Key, Key Oh Where Can You Be?". * The Barney costume from Waiting for Santa is used. * The Barney voice from Barney Goes to School is used. * The Barney doll from Barney Goes to School is used. * Michael wear the same clothes and hairstyle from "Be a Friend & Home Sweet Homes". * Amy wear the same clothes and hairstyle from "Rock with Barney". * Jason wear the same clothes and hairstyle from "Barney's Sense Sational-Day". * Tina wear the same clothes from Home Sweet Homes. She also wore a hairstyle in The Backyard Show. * Luci wear the same clothes from "Hola Mexico". She also wears the same hairstyle from "Campfire Sing-Along". * Derek wear the same clothes and hairstyle "Barney Goes to School". * Andrew wear the same sylvester sleeveless shirt, black shorts and Green Sneakers. he also wears the hairstyle of Commercial for "All Ears Blue". from Blue's Big Musical Movie. * Sean Abel wear the same Yellow, Blue and Red Striped shirt and tan long pants with belt and a wear a watch over a right wrist hand and Orange Timberland Sneakers. He also wears the hairstyle from "Love 'Em and Leap 'Em". Like Reach for The Stars on Animal Jam. * Dolores wear the same Green Blouse and purple skirt and Mary Jane Shoes, She also wears the same hairstyle from "The Case of Volcano Mystery". * Sharon wear the same Blue Blouse and Orange skirt and Mary Jane Shoes, She also wears the same hairstyle from "The Case of the Thorn Mansion". * This is the first musical director of David Bernard Wolfe. Transcript * (after the "Barney Theme Song", It was the dark and stormy rainy, Sean Abel telling Dolores & Sharon) * Dolores: (music starts for What Can We Play on a Rainy Day!) (first lines) What is the Ever Going to Stop?! * Sean Abel: Well I Can Do is Chance Around!